


Manhandled

by RidetheRain



Series: Balancing Act [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), pre-zelink, terrible parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidetheRain/pseuds/RidetheRain
Summary: Link and Zelda have a signal for the less-obvious dangers that can occur in a Princess's life.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Balancing Act [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Manhandled

Link was very observant. He would need to be as he was my guard, but he was exceptionally observant even considering his role. He noticed when I ate less than usual or when I was tired of conversation. Little details seemed to stand out to him. So I created a signal for him.

  
The first time he required a little nudge. I was talking to an innkeeper about the quality of my stay. I was standing with my hands clasped loosely behind my back as the man slowly worked himself into fits over the fact that I stayed in an ordinary room instead of the one reserved for nobility. He took two quick steps closer to me as he blustered and I could hear Link’s quiet footsteps draw closer. I kept my hands loose and flat when I glanced over my shoulder at him. He stilled immediately and the innkeeper never noticed a thing.

I closed my hand to a fist when the innkeeper decided to shout in my face. I nodded the smallest nod and Link was instantly at my side, drawing me back, putting his body between the innkeeper and my person. Link bustled me away and we did not return to that stable again on all of our travels.

The next time I used the signal, Link did not require my glances and nods. I was talking to some children in the Castle Town square and I was giving them Princess lessons. It was a favorite of the children as they practiced sitting and standing with a regal air.

I was loose and comfortable until the sun began to set. The children could tell that I was preparing to leave and began to bombard me with questions and requests for assistance. I struggled to remove myself for several minutes before resorting to asking for assistance. I balled the hands behind my back into fists and Link strode up to me from behind.

I’m not certain what I expected him to do for me, but I did not expect him to judge a princess competition. The five girls lined up in front of him and tried to look at Princess-y as possible. Link walked up and down the line before kneeling and apologizing for not recognizing them as real princesses earlier. They squealed and laughed and ran home to tell their parents of the silly Hero who thought they were princesses.

Link had a half-smile on his face as he led me back to the Castle.

At the Solstice Ball, Link had his work cut out for him. He was on-duty as a regular guard and could not follow me around the ballroom. I knew he watched me closely anyway. The royal guard armor shined in the dim light and gave away his slight shifts in stance as he surveyed the room. All the guards walked about the room in a slow rotating pattern. I was never more than six steps from someone in armor and usually, that armor covered my knight attendant.

It put my mind at ease to know I was still protected and I was able to enjoy my evening. There were many suitors in attendance and some had traveled from distant kingdoms. Mostly younger sons of monarchies abroad. One such son was a fair-haired boy several years my junior. He requested a dance and pulled me aside afterward. He was very sweet but very young. We stepped into the cool air of the evening and he apologized for being a younger son. His brother was training to be King and could not take a Queen that had her own country to run someday. He hoped I was not offended.

I kept my hands demurely behind me and thanked him for his honesty. He was an innocent thing. I informed him that I could not be offended for an offense that did not occur. Living in Hyrule was a requirement for any spouse of the Hylian monarch. I had requested that younger sons be given precedence over heirs.

The boy seemed confused but happy. I suspect that he typically attends events when his parents were displeased with the hosts.

We slid back into the ballroom and I was quickly swept back into the dancing. I danced until my feet ached and I could hardly remember the names of my partners. A tall man with dark hair and the odd clock insignia of central Termina was leading me in dance when he suddenly pulled me to the same door I had used with the second son.

In my shock, I did not make a sound as I was pulled from the room and into the freezing air. It had cooled considerably since my last venture out the door. He released me quickly and spun to loom above me. I clamped my hands behind my back in terrified fists.

Then I was inside.

Link stood next to me at attention and his expression was the same blank face I was familiar with. I asked him to accompany me to my father. I hoped to be excused for the remainder of the night.

My father did not care for my request. We had walked to the small chamber behind his throne and I begged to be allowed back to my rooms. I had danced all night and been accosted by a guest. I wished to bid everyone goodnight and retire for the evening. Link stood to the side and watched us. He must have been so uncomfortable as we argued.

My father grasped my arm and pulled me to the little hidden window he used to spy on guests. He twisted my arm a little as he forced me to look out. His typical shouts were a harsh whisper in my ear tonight. He told me everyone was there for me. I needed to choose a man to be my husband. Preferably one with the resources to protect the royal line after I inevitably failed to seal away Calamity Ganon.

I kept my free hand steadfastly open and within Link’s view. I hoped he would not move to intercede. My other hand was twisted and bruising under the harsh grip of my father.

I placated him and promised that I had found several candidates. I swore I would take up a correspondence with at least three. I promised a great many things so that he would release me. I was excused to my rooms when my father took in the sight of my blotchy face and rapidly purpling arm. I think I saw a flash of regret in his eyes when he turned to leave.

As soon as the door shut I crumpled to the floor. My tense and open hand was still facing Link, so I tightened it into a ball and waited for him to save me.

I was not disappointed. He knelt at my feet and gave me a very gentle hug. His hands were soothing on my damaged arm. His long fingers trailed down and softly pressed here and there – looking for deeper damage.

“I would have defied the King for you.” He said in barely more than a whisper. “You only needed to give me the sign and I would have done it.”

I whimpered as his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot and his whole body stiffened.

“This will never happen again.” He vowed, “You are the Goddess and he is only a King.”


End file.
